


Un cuento de Navidad

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal ha descubierto que Will lo ha traicionado desde el principio, hecho que solo puede ser recibido con total destrucción de su parte. Estos son los pensamientos que contempla antes de dormir, la noche buena antes de Navidad, sin esperar ser visitado por unos cuantos fantasmas.Inspirado en el clásico cuento de Dickens pero con un toque Hannigram y con Mizumono ambientado en la época navideña.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Un cuento de Navidad

Hannibal bebe de su copa y piensa que ciertas cosas se le han escapado de las manos. No por culpa alguna de sus decisiones. Él sigue en control, si no que la falta de entendimiento hacia sus acciones. No es su culpa que Will Graham lo esté traicionando, fingiendo una conexión para finalmente quitarle su vida y su libertad.

Piensa en todo lo que le ha dado. La oportunidad de conocerse a sí mismo, de cuestionar sus lazos morales, su lugar en el mundo y permitirle ver el valor estético de la vida. Se ha mostrado, lo que puede, le ha abierto las puertas de su casa, de su mundo, y solo ha encontrado mala retribución.

Sabe que en la cena de mañana se definirá la conclusión de esta tormenta. Que Will pagará su elección, su falso cariño y entrega.

Con desagrado recuerda algunos deseos que tenía hace meras semanas de cómo pasar la Navidad. Un cita en la noche, en su casa. Una seducción completa para tener, por fin, a Will.

Contemplando esos planes es que se para, deja la copa en la mesa de su bar, sale de la sala de descanso y se dirige hasta su alcoba. Mañana se amputará esa parte de su ser que no ha servido de nada. Esa zona que desarrolló sentimientos y necesidades humanas; la partirá y la extinguirá. Para siempre.

Con estos sentimientos se acuesta en la cama y duerme, sintiéndose, inexplicablemente, tan vacío.

-

-

* * *

-

-

—Realmente eres un infeliz —con una voz burlesca a sus espaldas despierta, abriendo los ojos y saltando de la cama como un depredador salvaje. Es Abel Gideon quien lo mira con la misma cara impávida que tenía en esas últimas noches, restregándole en la cara la ausencia de la compañía que realmente quería.

El otro asesino se ve con cuerpo completo. De pie y vestido con un traje de primera línea, Gideon se acerca a pasos lentos hasta sentarse en la cama, tranquilo pese a que Hannibal lo observa como león enjaulado, sin comprender qué ocurre.

—Me imagino la sorpresa de esta visita, pero es Navidad y las tradiciones al parecer cuentan incluso para caníbales —se encoge de hombros, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra, moviendo el tobillo de izquierda a derecha y con el gesto, Hannibal ve las cadenas que amarran sus piernas.

Quiere hacer una mueca de disgusto ante todo esto. Si hay una cosa ofensiva es no poder entender la situación—. Podrías aclarar esta imprevista e imposible reunión.

Abel sonríe levemente, la burla de su expresión ineludible—. Un Villancico de Navidad. Me imagino que alguien con tu cultura puede captar la referencia. No son aún las 12 de la noche, Hannibal, y aún te quedan varias visitas. Quizás si me hubiese tocado algo así a mí no habría terminado en tu cocina.

Gideon se levanta, limpiándose un polvo invisible de sus pantalones marrones y lo mira con otro encogimiento de sus hombros—. Yo solo vengo a advertirte, Hannibal, pon atención a estos fantasmas. Sí, espectros que te visitarán para mostrarte —pone los ojos en blanco—, mostrarte las navidades pasadas, la presente y la futura. Ya sabes el cuento, que Dickens es un clásico.

Hannibal sigue sin comprender algo de toda esta surrealista pesadilla. Camina hasta su cama, se acuesta y cierra los ojos.

Ignorando por completo la presencia, aún ahí, del otro asesino.

—En fin —lo escucha murmurar—. No te pongas cómodo, como te advertí, aún vienen otros por ti. Y créeme, una triste bestia como tú lo más probable es que lo pase mal.

Es con esas palabras que Hannibal vuelve a quedarse dormido, su cabeza extremadamente pesada.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Es una campana lo que lo despierta esta vez. Una campana como si fueran las iglesias en Florencia y al abrir la vista se topa con el rostro a unos metros de Donald Sutcliffe. Mucho más vivo de que como lo vio la última vez.

—Así que tú eras ese asesino serial —murmura el doctor, quien viste con sus ropas de médico y sus facciones muestran molestia hasta que respira profundo y vuelve a hablar—. Pero no estoy aquí por eso. Tengo que llevarte al pasado y mostrarte lo infeliz que has sido, de lo que te has perdido.

Hannibal se levanta y, con pesar por toda la situación, se pone unas pantuflas. Si tendrá que vivir el castigo de su subconsciente, al menos no lo hará a pies pelados.

Sutcliffe lo espera, impaciente. Cuando lo ve listo, se le acerca y le toca el hombro, acción con la que ambos son envueltos en un baño de luz que lo enceguece por unos segundos.

Lo primero que se encuentra al volver a abrir los ojos es con nieve. Está en el centro de Baltimore, a pasos de un concurrido centro comercial cuyas afueras están decoradas con motivo navideño.

El doctor comienza a caminar hasta el horroroso mall y a Hannibal no le queda más que seguirlo. Sutcliffe no conversa ni lo mira, lo cuál sería ofensivo, pero recuerda haber sido su asesino así que ignora la mezquindad. No es hasta que ingresan que el neurólogo lo mira con sorna, tras lo cual se dirige hacia una de las tiendas de vino que hay a su izquierda.

El local no está lleno, pero tampoco vacío y en el mostrador, vestido con unos pantalones holgados y una chaqueta que le queda inmensa y horrible, se encuentra Will Graham. Sus manos se mueven inquietas dentro de los bolsillos de la tela verde.

Con Sutfcliffe se acercan a observar la escena.

Will mira con atención las botellas enmarcadas frente a él, y sus ojos se posan con nerviosismo en una de las atendedoras. Es como si quisiera que por favor alguien se acercara a ayudarlo al tiempo que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado antes que aquí. Seguramente con sus perros.

Hannibal lo adora. Lo mira fijo, como si pudiera saciarse con eso.

Una mujer joven, con una sonrisa amable se le acerca finalmente—. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —le pregunta mirando hacia los vinos.

Will hace una mueca que casi pasa por una sonrisa—. Estoy buscando algo elegante. No me importa que sea caro —agrega rápido, sus mejillas adquiriendo color como si tomara atención de lo poco glamoroso de su segunda oración.

—¿Está buscando algo para usted o para alguien más?

Will vuelve a mirar las botellas, concentrado—. Un amigo, un amigo cercano —responde y ahora sus facciones sí reflejan una sonrisa.

—¿Es para una ocasión especial?

Will fija sus atención en ella, ojos gigante mientras niega la cabeza—. Solo somos amigos, nada más, estoy buscando algo que sea fino y que no termine siendo de mal gusto. Yo soy más de whiskeys y esas cosas.

La joven sonríe, cara divertida—. Me refería a si es para algún cumpleaños o congratulación.

Las mejillas de Will vuelven a ponerse rojas. Hannibal se encuentra encantado e ignora el bufido burlesco de Sutciffle.

—Quiero hacer un gesto, un gesto de amistad —contesta al final, tímido, su mirada hacia abajo, sus manos saliendo de la chaqueta—. Debe ser la persona en la que más confío y bueno, quisiera mostrarlo eso. Sería algún sabor que pueda traducir aquello.

La mujer toma del mesón una carta con modelos y nombres, mientras le plantea—: Puedo encontrar algo divino para una ocasión especial, entonces.

Will sonríe otra vez y sus ojos vuelven a los vinos—. Podría serlo.

No es hasta que la vendedora ha tomado una botella que Hannibal la reconoce como la que Will le llevó esa noche, la de la cena de su regreso como el destripador tras cazar a tantos cerdos.

Recuerda su timidez, al entregarle la botella, su rostro suave y riendo con facilidad. Abierto y simpático. Lleno de confianza.

Siente una punzada en lo que podría ser su corazón. Desde que Will supo la verdad y lo apuntó con la pistola, su rostro sudando por la encefalitis, que Hannibal ha estado privado de esa sonrisa llena de amistad, de cariño ciego.

Se da cuenta que extraña con tanto fervor esos gestos. De que extraña a Will Graham como lo conoció, la vulnerabilidad de esos días y que tiró a la basura en pos de un juego mental y de su auto defensa.

—Y pensar que querías ver su mente en fuego —exclama Sutcliffe, riendo ante la escena.

El comentario lo saca de sus cavilaciones y arrepentimientos, si es posible. Will ya se encuentra pagando, tomando con reverencia la bolsa y saliendo de la tienda, preocupado de no toparse con nada ni nadie.

Hannibal lo ve irse, y con esto, al Will que murió semanas después, en aquella agria tarde, lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le hablaba de marionetas.

Es tan solo cerrar sus ojos que se encuentra otra vez en su cama, el pecho y el corazón pesados esta vez, y a Sutcliffe en ningún lado. Es así, también, como vuelve a dormirse.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Una vez más, son campanas las que lo despiertan.

—Si no lo estuviera viendo en este estado, no me lo creería. Puedo pensar que a gente como a usted lo estudiarían si fuese posible —escucha la voz de aguda que bien asoció al cloro y al agua de una piscina.

Matthew Brown se encuentra apoyado en el mueble a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con un rostro inescrutable.

Hannibal se levanta y vuelve a ponerse las pantuflas, acomodándose para lo que viene ahora: el presente.

Su casi asesino se estira de un movimiento y con un gesto de la cabeza que provoca el rayo de luz, están, de nuevo, en la nieve, afuera de una casa modesta en Wolf Trap, las luces encendidas en la sala principal.

Es Matthew quien emite una respiración fuerte cuando atraviesan la puerta principal y se topan con Will Graham, sentado en el sofá con pantalones de pijama largos y una polera vieja. En sus manos sostiene un vaso casi vacío de whiskey mientras sus ojos miran fijo el fuego en la chimenea.

Uno de sus perros, Winston, Hannibal observa, trata de ponerle la cabeza en la rodilla, pero su dueño sigue ensimismado en las llamas. Hannibal nota la delgadez en su rostro, las ojeras.

—Señor Graham —susurra con tristeza Browm, rostro fijo en su obsesión y Hannibal desea ver una vez más su muerte.

Will de la nada levanta el vaso y lo bebe hasta el fondo, lo deja en el suelo y se limpia la boca, tirándose en el sillón de forma fetal. Algo pareciera crujir dentro de él porque su rostro se arruga, cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos hacia su cara. Segundos después Hannibal puede oler la sal.

Gira para mirar la casa, dándole privacidad, sintiéndose, por primera vez, molesto con invadir su estado vulnerable. Aún cuando hace unas horas se lo imaginaba regocijándose por una traición tan perfecta. Pero el hombre que solloza en silencio no se ve feliz, para nada, sus quejidos mudos suenan como si estuviera muriendo.

Algo se le aprieta. Como cuando quería ofrecerle confort por la encefalitis, por el abuso de Crawford, por sus propias acciones. ¿De dónde viene este deseo de proteger, sabiendo que es la causa de estos males? es tanta la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y ofrecerle cobijo, olvidar la traición y solo quedarse quieto con él, junto a él, por siempre.

Se aleja hasta una de las esquinas, donde están las herramientas de pesca, llenas de polvo. Algo más que le quitó en lo que es una larga lista, no puede ignorar los hechos. El gimoteo de Winston lo obliga a volver a mirar a Will.

El perro se le tira encima a su dueño, haciendo que Will se limpie el llanto rápido, estirando sus manos para recibirlo, tapando su rostro en la melena de su compañero leal.

—Usted es un monstruo —afirma Brown, quien no ha removido su mirada de la escena, casi sin pestañear, como si él también pudiera alimentarse con la imagen de Will Graham.

Hannibal no contesta. No tiene respuesta. Y es así que nuevamente está horizontal en su magnífico colchón. El aroma de las lagrimas de Will aún impregnando su olfato.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Al oír las terceras campanas sabe con qué se topará. Es el capítulo más clásico de este villancico. La muerte que le revela su poca trascendencia en el lugar de las cosas.

Abre sus ojos y se topa, precisamente, con un ser alto vestido de negro y portando una hoz. Pero su rostro no está tapado, no, es el de un monstruo oscuro, con protuberancias en su cabeza como si fuera un venado. Un wendigo.

La criatura levanta la mano y lo apunta. Hannibal se levanta, se pone las pantuflas y asiente. Esta listo. El pecho le sigue apretando después de los dos últimos recorridos y el deseo de ver a Will, aún en un futuro donde él no esté, le parece grato. 

El ánima se le acerca, tocándole el pecho, lo que hace que en un segundo estén en una playa. Las olas furiosas nacen en la madrugada que da cuenta del final de una noche de violencia. Es en la arena donde una figura se mueve con desesperación y cuando se acercan, Hannibal se ve a sí mismo inconsolable, una versión herida y humana.

A su lado Will luce como si estuviera durmiendo. Su cuerpo no se mueve y está increíblemente pálido, como si la sangre se le hubiera escapado por todos los puntos abiertos que deja entrever su ropa. El Hannibal ahí se le tira encima, lo deja fijo y empieza a hacer comprensiones rápidas y en sus costillas. Sus desesperadas acciones no dejan duda de que no ha sido la primera vez que intenta reanimarlo.

Hannibal está congelado. En un completo y extraño horror con el que nunca se ha topado: es la falta de control completo, la irreconocible marca de cientos de errores.

La garganta se le aprieta y cierra los ojos, tratando de ignorar la imagen frente a él, pero la criatura lo empuja hasta hacerlo caer en la arena. El monstruo lo toma del pelo y lo arrastra contra su voluntad hasta la escena.

El Hannibal herido, murmura palabras, promete cosas. Acaricia el rostro de su Will Graham; los rizos mojados, su quijada, hasta tomar una de sus manos y besarla. Cada ciertos minutos vuelve hacer comprensiones, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto necesita.

En sus rodillas, con el ser a sus espaldas, Hannibal se lleva las manos al estómago sintiéndose enfermo. Mirando de cerca el rostro de Will muerto.

Lo ha visto vulnerable tantas veces e incluso lo ha tenido en sus brazos, desesperado, pero siempre sin saber. Se da cuenta que nunca ha sido con total consentimiento. Se pregunta si habría sido posible la noche del vino, si hubiera cancelado esa cena, ese festín. Piensa en haber aceptado la botella y hacer que se quedara con él.

Haberle curado la encefalitis y haberse dejado conocer. Buscar alternativas que no terminaran con su encarcelamiento.

Buscar una forma, la que existiese, de no perder su amistad, su confianza. Su cariño y afecto.

El Hannibal destruido llora sin fin, como si fuera un humano más, como si, por primera vez, entendiera para qué sirven las lágrimas. Abraza a su Will, lo aprieta y se queda así, sin importarle la sangre que escapa de su propio cuerpo.

Mientras que él, él no quiere más. Toca una de las manos inmóviles de Will, la siente tan fría. Piensa en su sonrisa tímida, en esa que le dedicó tantas veces, cada ocasión en la que lo hizo reír.

Pero piensa también en su Will, cabello peinado, en su oficina. Piensa en Will, hablando de Abigail. En su Will sollozando con whiskey en su aliento, abrazado a sus perros y solo queriendo sobrevivir.

—No quiero ver esto —gime, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, soltando la mano de Will y enterrando las suyas en la arena, pero la criatura lo empuja hacia atrás, alejándolo de Will.

Hannibal solo quiere despertar, se siente salvaje y desconsolado, cayendo en un agujero de desesperanza—. ¡Te maldigo! —grita, mientras todo se desvanece.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Despierta con el sol dando en sus párpados. Recuerda cada imagen.

Alucinaciones. Su subconsciente jugando travesuras. Indigestión. Da igual. Así son algunas epifanías.

Con parsimonia busca la ropa para su importante jornada, se ducha y se prepara. Toma las llaves del Ventley y maneja a Wolf Trap.

La misma nieve de su noche lo recibe. Golpea con fuerza, una, dos, hasta que en el tercer golpe Will Graham le abre malhumarado. Viste igual que hace unas horas salvo que sus pijamas ahora tienen una mancha de café, olor que se esparce en toda la casa.

—Es Navidad —gruñe Will, sin dejarle pasar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que en la noche nos veremos para la cena con Jack.

Su rostro luce desdeñoso y sus rizos desordenados, no como en las veladas en las que lo ha acompañado últimamente. Es la mezcla perfecta de su pasado y presente.

Hannibal lo adora.

Lo mira fijo y sonríe un poco, inevitable, cuando responde—. Sé que planeas traicionarme. Que has estado trabajando con Jack desde que saliste de prisión.

Los ojos de Will se abren de par en par y su cuerpo se mueve, dejándolo entrar. Pero siendo quien es, no lo ataca ni parece muy perturbado—. ¿De verdad esperabas que mi perdón, frente a todo lo que has hecho, fuera tan fácil? —contesta, caminando hacia la sala—. ¿creías que me convertiría en otro más de experimentos?

—No, Will, tú nunca podrías serlo.

Will ríe con amargura—. Por favor —le dice mientras camina hacia su sillón, donde se sienta con pesadez—, como si no llevaras todo este tiempo tratando de convertirme en tu pequeño asesino, liberar al monstruo que llevo dentro. Como lo hiciste con Randall, como lo quisiste hacer con Margot. Con quizás cuántos otros.

Se queda en silencio, tiene tanto para responder. Respira hondo y se sienta a su lado, sus rodillas topándose. Cuando contesta mira hacia adelante y de la comisura de sus ojos solo ve los rizos de Will—. Estaba aburrido y tu perfil me sonó fascinante. Poder ver cómo trabajaba el FBI mientras saciaba mi curiosidad con tu mete, era perfecto.

Bien recuerda sus planes. Bien recuerda servirle desayuno. Bien recuerda cada uno de sus momentos juntos.

—Pero perdí el control apenas te conocí. Solo que no lo había aceptado. Traté de todas las formas de evitarlo pero todo, como se dice, me explotó —se permite girar, observar el rostro que lo mira con atención, facciones firmes sin revelar nada—. Y aquí me tienes, Will. No quiero justicia, ni tampoco compararé tus acciones con la larga lista de agravios que he cometido en tu contra. 

Quiere tocarlo, aunque sea un poco, pero se aguanta. El recuerdo de su cuerpo inerte lo paraliza. Peor, la memoria de la noche, de sus sollozos y soledad, lo lastima. Solo puede continuar—. Sé que es imposible tu perdón y no soy capaz de entender tu empatía, pero sí la falla en lo que me dije que eran pruebas de mi amistad. Hoy solo te puedo ofrecer reparación, y confesar la ciega necesidad que siento por tu compañía, Will.

Will deja de mirarlo y se lleva las manos a su rostro, nudillos blancos. Es después de unos largos segundos que responde—: No puedes venir a mi casa, la maldita noche en la que planeas matar a Jack y quizás qué más, ¿a qué? ¿a fingir que me estimas, que me ves como algo que no es un juguete? —niega con la cabeza, dejando sus manos en sus piernas, ojos nublosos—. Tendría que ser realmente un imbécil si volviera a caer en tus patrañas, Hannibal. Tendría que ser la peor clase de monstruo si aceptara —se detiene, su manzana de Adán moviéndose con rapidez al tragar.

—No te presionaré —promete Hannibal, sin saber cómo convencerlo. No tiene las herramientas para hablar con tanta franqueza—. Lo que sea que tú quieras. Irnos hoy, confesarle a Jack y salir de acá. Llevarnos a tus perros.

Will traga con gravedad, mira su casa y vuelve a suspirar—. Eres realmente lo peor que me ha pasado —admite.

Hannibal siente la desesperanza volver a poseerlo, peor aún, sabe que no sería capaz de hacerle daño de nuevo, no como planeaba cuando supo de sus verdaderas intenciones. Se siente como en la playa, vacío y hueco.

Es la voz que tanto ama la que lo saca de esas cavilaciones—. Tendría que ser ahora ya. No darme tiempo para empezar a darme cuenta de lo estúpido que estoy siendo. Y con mis siete perros.

Levanta el rostro con rapidez y mira a Will, quien lo observa con determinación en cada una de sus facciones mientras sigue—, completa honestidad, no te exigiré menos. Te contaré lo que planeaba, lo que esperaba, pero tendrás que hacer lo mismo. Nada de tus manipulaciones y juegos mentales, ya suficientemente tóxico es esto —le remarca, apuntándolo a él y a sí mismo con un dedo.

Hannibal asiente, confundido pero increíblemente feliz. Es el fantasma de la noche y las palabras de Will la que le quitan el control de sus impulsos y no puede evitar abrazarlo. Will se pone tieso, pero, tras unos segundos de incomodidad, se deja hacer. Su aroma es el de siempre, un poco de café, perros, y solamente amor. Hannibal lo sostiene con fuerza, quizás innecesaria, pero es incapaz de detenerse. 

Con suavidad, pero sin soltarlo, se aleja un poco, hasta que sus rostros se reflejan—. Tengo tanto que contarte **—** murmura y el cariño en los ojos de Will, tan similares a los de hace un año, lo empujan a concretar lo que lleva soñando tanto tiempo. Simplemente un choque de labios, tranquilo, un simple beso.

Cuando se separa, finaliza—. Hay una casa en altura, esperando por nosotros.

Y es en la sonrisa tímida con la que le responde Will, aún tantas cosas por arreglar, por conversar, que Hannibal se siente verdaderamente en paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, sé que tengo pendiente el final de "el camino..." pero me he estado inspirando en otras cositas y bueno, siendo Navidad y todo, acá tienen un regalito.


End file.
